


Last Love I'd Ever Lose

by fandomsandfanfics



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandfanfics/pseuds/fandomsandfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi and Emily always thought they'd last forever. But now, when everything is coming to an end, Emily knows Naomi will be the last love she'll ever lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Love I'd Ever Lose

**Author's Note:**

> -This work is a continuation of Skins Fire.   
> -It is written as a screenplay format. Apologies for any formatting errors.   
> -Please comment and tell me what you think.   
> -Thanks for reading!

INT. NAOMI'S HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

EMILY steps into the room, trying without much success to contain her sobs. Without managing to say hello, she quietly climbs into the bed next to NAOMI and throws her arms around her. 

NAOMI  
I'm sorry, Em.

EMILY curls up, her head on NAOMI'S stomach, sobbing. 

EMILY  
Don't go, Naoms. Please don't leave me. 

NAOMI  
(With a sarcastic sort of laugh)  
What, do you think I'm trying to fucking die?

EMILY gives a half smile and moves in to kiss her girlfriend. They kiss, EMILY'S arms wrapped around NAOMI'S shoulders. 

PAN TO:

EFFY looks at them through the window, smiling sadly. 

INT. COURTHOUSE - DAY

EFFY walks down the courthouse hall with her lawyer by her side. She holds her head high, but there are tears in her eyes and her mouth is tight. 

EFFY (V.O.)  
I thought it would be glamorous. I thought it would be fun. I was so in love with...everything...and I thought I could just get away with it. But sooner or later it all catches up to you. And then you're on your way to your court trial while your best friend is fucking dying in the hospital. 

EFFY comes to the courtroom door. 

VICTORIA is waiting outside. EFFY sees her and...she loses it all. The sympathy is written all over VICTORIA'S face as she pulls the other girl into her embrace and EFFY sobs into her shoulder. 

VICTORIA  
It's okay, Effy. You're going to be alright. 

EFFY lifts her head up, wiping her tears. VICTORIA takes her by the shoulders, looking straight into her eyes.

VICTORIA  
You'll be okay. Just hold your head high. Keep your dignity and listen to your lawyer. And don't ever, EVER, let anyone do this to you again. 

She gives EFFY as small smile, and EFFY smiles back. 

EFFY  
Thanks. 

EFFY opens the door and steps into the courtroom, followed by her lawyer. The door closes behind them. 

INT. PRISON - DAY

EFFY sits on the bench in her cell, looking at the floor. She hears a noise and looks up to see NAOMI through the bars of her door, with EMILY by her side. 

EFFY jumps to her feet and runs to hug NAOMI through the bars. Both girls sob into each other's shoulders. EFFY knows what's coming. 

NAOMI  
(Muffled a little by sobs)  
I love you, Eff.

EFFY  
Oh, Naomi.... I'm gonna miss you...

NAOMI lifts her head from EFFY'S shoulder, showing the tears streaming down her face. 

NAOMI  
This is the last time--it's the las- I guess this is the last time you'll ever see me.

EFFY  
You asshole... You fucking asshole don't leave me, Naomi, don't leave me, please...

NAOMI  
Fuck off, I'm sorry. 

EFFY and NAOMI collapse into each ither's shoulders again, sobbing. 

FADE TO BLACK

INT. DOCTOR'S OFFICE - DAY

EMILY sits across the desk from the doctor. 

EMILY  
Since its...since its her last day...can I at least, like, take her out or something?

DOCTOR  
(Nods.)  
Yes. 

FADE TO:

EXT. LONDON SIDEWALK - DAY

NAOMI wears a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and her hat as EMILY pushes her in a wheelchair.   
They come to a downward ramp and EMILY lets the chair go, running after it. NAOMI throws her hands in the air and screams, giggling. 

FADE TO:

EXT. SQUARE - DAY

A relatively empty square with a fountain in the middle and grass surrounding it.  
EMILY holds NAOMI in her arms and spins her around. 

NAOMI (V.O.)  
I'm glad I got to spend my last day with you.

EMILY (V.O.)  
Me too. 

FADE TO:

EXT. PARK - DAY

NAOMI and EMILY sit on a park bench, kissing. 

FADE TO:

EXT. LONDON SIDEWALK - AFTERNOON

EMILY runs, pushing NAOMI's wheelchair. Both girls giggle, with goofy smiles on their faces. 

FADE TO:

INT. NAOMI'S HOSPITAL ROOM - EVENING 

NAOMI lays on the bed, EMILY on top of her. They kiss. NAOMI'S eyes are fading and she looks pale and exhausted. Her hair is completely gone. She looks up at EMILY. 

NAOMI  
Thanks. 

They kiss again. 

EMILY  
I love you.

NAOMI'S eyes start to flutter. EMILY looks down at her, biting her lip hard to hold her sobs. 

NAOMI  
Goodnight, Emily. 

EMILY makes a choking, but silent sob. 

EMILY  
Night, Naomi.

NAOMI'S eyes close. EMILY looks down at her and delicately places a kiss on her forehead. Then she falls into the pillow, sobbing hysterically.

INT. PRISON - MORNING

EFFY is sleeping on her cot. She opens her eyes and sees a light flashing on the phone in her wall. She picks it up. "1 NEW VOICEMAIL"

EFFY picks up the phone and puts it to her ear. 

NAOMI (V.O.)  
(Her voice sounds hoarse and fading)  
Hey, Eff. This is Naomi. Is just wanted to say, well, goodbye...

EFFY collapses onto her cot, head buried in her arms, sobbing. 

INT. OUTSIDE EFFY's CELL - DAY

EMILY walks up and stands outside the bars. EFFY looks up and sees her. She walks over and takes EMILY'S hands. 

EFFY  
I'm sorry. 

EMILY nods. 

EMILY  
The funeral's tomorrow. I know you can't be there, but I was wondering if you'd wanna--if you'd wanna write something for me to say, or something like that...

EFFY nods and they start talking as the shot fades. 

FADE TO:

INT. CHURCH - DAY

EMILY stands at the podium, wearing a modest black dress, her hair down with a black headband. There are tear tracks on her face, but she holds her head high. 

EMILY  
Naomi Campbell, as you know, died two days ago, after a hard fought battle with cancer. As her best friend...

EMILY (V.O.)  
I said everything Effy wrote for me. I said that she was a good friend and she will be missed. But what I didn't say is that I loved her, with all my heart. That I would never move on. That Naomi Campbell was the last love I'd ever lose. 

FADE TO BLACK.

THE END.


End file.
